


I'm Keeping Him

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Hospitalization, Hospitals, M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi awoke to bright lights and a white tiled ceiling, tiredly and albeit sluggishly, he turned his head to gaze around the room and slowly take in his surroundings. A white window with white lace curtains, a white chair next to the window, an old box TV that was mounted to the wall, green eyes, a white dresser.</p><p>Wait.</p><p>Green eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Keeping Him

Levi awoke to bright lights and a white tiled ceiling, tiredly and albeit sluggishly, he turned his head to gaze around the room and slowly take in his surroundings. A white window with white lace curtains, a white chair next to the window, an old box TV that was mounted to the wall, green eyes, a white dresser.

Wait.

Green eyes.

He turned to do a double take, eyes squinting as the movement made him cringe. Oh yes, there were indeed green eyes looking at him with…concern? Why would they look at him like that he was perfectly fine, at least he felt fine, was he not okay?

“Sweetheart, you okay?” the person with the pretty green eyes said, looking at him with an even more concerned look.

He was fine, actually if he focused hard enough he could just ignore the throbbing pain in his leg that felt like a hundred knitting needles ripping through his very bones. But, bright eyes looked very worried for him, so he thought the least he could do would be to reassure him.

“You are the very definition of eye candy you know that?”

_So apparently his brain to mouth filter was shot for the time being._

“You are fucking gorgeous, what’s you’re name?”

_Okay no it was dead, definitely dead._

Bright eyes blushed, laughing a little bit before calming down enough to answer.

“Its Eren.”

Eren.

That was a pretty name, a very pretty name for a pretty nurse. He took a second to look him over, realizing he wasn’t wearing a uniform.

“Are you a nurse?” Levi asked, wondering if he’d have to kick the pretty stranger’s ass, not that he could with his bum leg but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t try.

He was laughing. Why was he laughing?

“No I’m not a nurse.”

Levi glared, or he thought he was doing that, apparently he wasn’t if bright eyes’ face was anything to go by.

“Then who are you and why are you here?”

Eren smiled, holding back a snort at Levi’s puzzled face.

“We’re kind of married, I’m kind of your husband, and I’m kind of allowed back here you know.”

Levi’s eyes widened, no fucking way in hell.

“You’re joking right?”

His apparent husband’s face fell as he shook his head. Fuck, shit, no don’t make that face.

“Shit, you’re fucking beautiful are you sure you’re married to me.” Levi said, pointing to himself incredulously.

Eren was a quiet a moment before he suddenly laughed, a heavenly sound that Levi would swear make the Angels themselves swoon.

“Yeah I’m pretty sure.” Eren wiped a tear from his eye, looking at Levi lovingly.

“Fuck I hit the jackpot.” Levi whispered, staring out in front of him as if in a daze.

Even blushed, his face and ears turning a bright red.

Snapping it of it Levi held out his hand, promoting Eren to look at it questioningly.

“Can I call someone for a minute?”

Eren wordlessly handed his phone over, watching as Levi quickly typed in a phone number before waiting patiently for the person on he other end to pick up.

“Hello? Levi? Aren’t you supposed to be recovering dear you need your rest.” Kuchel answered, wondering why in the world he was calling this late, especially after having surgery done on his leg.

“Mom, did you know I’m married.”

“Yes dear of course I was there at the wedding, why Levi what’s wrong?” Kuchel asked, concern evident in her voice for her only son.

“But did you SEE who I married.”

“Levi honey you’re scaring me, is everything okay.” Kuchel was starting to get a bit worried now, doing everything she could to stop from panicking.

“What did I do to deserve this?” Levi whined, literally whined into the phone.

“What do you mean sweetheart?”

“What did I do to apparently wake up to a god and find out he’s my husband, seriously he’s so pretty I think my eyes are hurting.”

“Oh sweetheart.” Kuchel said laughing, holding a certain fondness and affection in her heart for Levi, and his husband.

Levi looked up for a moment towards Eren and what he saw made him freeze in awe. Eren’s face and ears were tinted red and his teeth were worrying his bottom lip in a nervous tick. His hands, covered by the long sleeves of his cream colored sweater, were messing with the hem of his shirt in embarrassment, vibrant green eyes looking into Levi’s silver ones quickly before looking away in embarrassment.

“Levi…Levi sweetheart are you still there?”

Levi slowly lifted the phone to his ear, his eyes never leaving Eren’s form.

“Hey Mom, I think I’m keeping him.”

Through phone they could hear Kuchel's laughter as Eren spluttered

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing temporary amnesia type things, especially with Levi. I got this idea from a video of a guy who came back from surgery and started hitting on his wife and getting really surprised when she said they were married and stuff. And it was really cute because you could see him falling in love all over again and just ugh.


End file.
